Reciprocating power tools are typically used for cutting tasks, such as cutting wood, pipe, and other materials more quickly than can normally be accomplished by hand. Reciprocating power tools typically have a tool holder or “chuck” for mounting a straight saw blade, such that the tool holder and saw blade reciprocate linearly relative to the power tool and the material being cut.
Frequently, such as when a work material, such as a pipe, is adjacent one or more materials that are not to be cut or damaged, such as another pipe or wiring, a reciprocating power tool cannot be used without significant risk of cutting or impacting the material that is not to be cut or damaged. Typical reciprocating power tools are also not well-suited for tasks such as cutting materials, such as boards, which abut a substrate that should not be cut, such as a floor or ceiling. In some cases, the risk may be high due to the reciprocating tool's and/or an operator's restricted access to the work material, such as when the work material is inside or adjacent a wall.